A Few Years Later
by betrayed miko
Summary: A few years have past Inuyasha is dead Sesshoumaru stumbles upon Kagome soon seeing something unexpected run toward him, a small child with black little ears.
1. Chapter 1

Tresses of silver mingled with pink velvet. White and crimson danced with lush light cherry. Yellow with violet waves mixed with the scenery. The earth was decorated in not its wonderful green or natural brown…But pink...Cherry blossoms. The trees waved their flowers with the breeze, allowing the velvet to fall to the ground in majestic beauty. The petals fell silently like snow, but held a rich sweet smell within the air. High above, the sun eyed the land with its warmth and cleared the sky of any clouds except for a few wisps. Upon this path, lost in the very small forest of cherry blossoms, walked a male draped in red, yellow, purple, and white clothing. Armor and swords a simple gray or black with eyes like no others. Magenta marks seemed to appear like scars beneath each amber eye upon the cheeks and at the center of a noble head, rest a mark of the crescent moon in violet. Light steps carried the male forth before a light dirge reached his ears…A hymn far too familiar to forget that held the voice of a child...Free and pure. Not bound by the world's problems to sound so happy. His eyes trailed to a single Cherry Blossom. The passing of kin was something none might take to so lightly but nothing crossed his expression...The demon's half brother, was dead by means he knew not of nor when his demise came about. Eyes grew bright with the sun before he looked away, moving on and ignoring the thoughts that began to flood him suddenly. He moved on, listening to the light groan of a retainer, and the cheerful awe and song of a curious young child. A young maiden sat beneath a light color cherry blossom tree the wind blowing her faded raven hair as she closed her eyes the young child stumbling about trying to catch the blossoms as they fell to the ground in a dance in mid air the young maidens clothing was that of a priestess, but yet she sat watching over her little child the little one dressed in that of a red kimono her little raven colored ears picking up on the sound of footsteps her head tilting showing her bangs to be black and her eyes tinted in ember color with a hint of brown. A delicate breeze wrapped itself around the figure before fading, carrying the blossoms in a whirling circle around the large male before falling to the ground once more. With its wake in movement caused his clothes to draw about slightly as well, making it obviously clear, something was lacking within the left sleeve...A limb. The scent of the flowers was overpowering, thus, not allowing other scents to be checked. Pupils grew thin, drawing into lines and almost being lost within a sea of gold as the male demon suddenly stopped. Something off ahead caught his attention. The song grew louder but his eyes did not fall to the small being that skipped passed his tall figure excitedly. That groan grew louder, but the other two beings with him, did not bother to stop as he had.

The little girl looked up from where she had jumped seeing him smiling a bit seeing his ember eyes that looked just like hers her ears perked up more as she ran toward him smiling reaching for him to pick her up she was little maybe about three and she seemed to hold no fear in her eyes as she grabbed hold of his hand. The young maidens eyes open slowly as she sat up slowly walking toward her child not knowing who she chased after now. The others stopped, opene-jawed and staring as a small (infant perhaps) quickly moved passed them and to the canine. Amber hues looked down, seeing the child before the small child traveling with him walked close to the strange looking kid. "Rin, do you know this infant?" the imp asked, bringing forth a large two headed dragon steed to look at the child as well. The girl shook her head before looking up to the tall white youkai, who's eyes were still upon the small being who held his hand..No, finger really as its hands were too small to grasp the bulk of his hand. "It's a hanyou, Jaken." Rin spoke up this time, shooting a glance back to the lupus. Yes indeed it as a hanyou… But the smell is what caused the demon to remain still. Finally, he pulled his hand free of the child Rin grasped it and gently moved the hanyou to face her. "So adorable!" She squeaked looking up to her savior for words or perhaps, some sort of answer as to why it suddenly ran out like it did towards him alone. His eyes however, did not meet her own and instead, were now turned upon someone new to them… Someone who approached- he figured, the guardian to this hanyou...

The maiden stepped forward the child catching her scent through the cherry blossoms heading into her mother's arms as the mother picked her daughter up into her loving arms her faded orbs looking into the yokai lords. "... It has been a long time hasn't it Lord Sesshoumaru..."

He watched nonchalantly. Eyes widened partially before resuming their usual look once seeing the parent of this child. "Indeed it has been." Was his response. Rin smiled brightly before giggling some. Her hand lifted as she waved. "Hello," she spoke smiling towards a familiar human face… But with a hanyou child. Her child, no doubt, but even as Sesshoumaru and Jaken could tell, none spoke up as of yet. Sesshomaru's amber orbs slipped towards the pup in her hands and he wondered to himself before slapping the thoughts away quickly. Lids closed for a moment before he pushed passed her, walking smoothly once again and heading on his own way. He had no interest in being reacquainted with a human… Least of all, one of his brother's friends... The little child started to cry letting out a low whimpering getting free of her mother's arms heading for the strong yokai the mother standing back up once more watching the child knowing Sesshoumaru wouldn't try anything with Rin who looked like she was getting attached to the small hanyou that reached for the man's index finger latching on her hand smooth and warm.

He had thought it had been Rin but even she did not draw so closely to him when they traveled. The sudden feel of flesh upon his own caused his muscles to jump without truly being seen. Head turned and he eyed the small child for a moment before pulling his finger free and turning away once again. Rin followed along with Jaken and the oni. The "pack" was continuing to move but Rin and Jaken knew if this child continued to follow them, Sesshoumaru would sooner or later demand it be removed or simply, remove it himself...And his "removing" might just be in a violent rude manner. Better not to tempt a dog that acted like a wolf at times. The child let out a out a loud bark as she hurried her pace leaping biting into the ankle of the lord her fangs piercing through the black leather boot he wore her grip tightening around as well Kagome hurrying her pace now seeing her daughter attack him in a playful manner.

Finally, he was forced to stop. Eyes narrowed and Jaken went to smack the hanyou off but was stopped with a glance from the canine. He knelt down smoothly, his hand coming around to the child's back and neck before he lifted it that way...Such a strange way to hold a child but if one dare think this way, he did in fact have "Dog" in him. Feline's carried their young by the scruff of the neck and dog's were a little more rougher, willing to pick up pups in any manner… even shoving them along worked fine. His hand was large enough for his digits to wrap around the hanyou enough to hold her up and as he had, his grip slipped somewhat, now holding her by her clothing. Placing her down he looked over to the woman, waiting for her to claim her child before he was forced to send her on her way.

The child whimpered a bit reaching for him. "She admires you Lord Sesshoumaru she doesn't see much of her kind..." She picked the little girl up into her arms. "She didn't even get to be held by her father." The child barked playfully at him again reaching for him. "She's not accepted in most places you would no about those things wouldn't you Lord Sesshoumaru..." She spoke coldly toward him in this new tone.

The Inu youkai held his gaze evenly with the pup's before turning away from the both of them and continuing on. Oh he knew well hanyou's weren't accepted into society… Humans despised demons and demons fed off of the humans and hated them. Humans feared the youkai. What more did one side need to hate a hanyou- mixed with both genes who hated one another? His brother had been no exception however, unlike most- and rather common to see, hanyous, Inuyasha had ended up being more human the beast as well as..."this" hanyou in her arms. Rin bowed to Kagome, scuttling off to follow her lord with Jaken close by...Sesshoumaru wanted to hear nothing concerning hanyous or his worthless brother who was truly dead this time. She stepped forward fallowing him the child looked up to her mother confused at what her mother was trying to do. Kagome moved walking beside the young yokai lord her eyes shimmering in the light cherry blossoms petals falling one petal landing on the pups nose only to make the child sneeze.


	2. Chapter 2

Her arrival at his side caused little reaction to occur from the demon. He was un-amused and didn't wish for yet another human- with a pup this time, to accompany him. Rin continued to glance at the child now and then, her smile growing before she giggled. She had to wonder though, what was Kagome doing? Didn't she know Sesshoumaru? He tolerated little…His fuse was perhaps, too short. At a point, he finally slightly irritated with her presence. Amber hues seemed to brighten when the sun's light hit his orbs dead on. Pupils drew into slits, reflecting the light back as he stared off ahead. "Have you nothing better to do, human? Your company is not welcome."

"I know my company is not welcome Lord Sesshoumaru." She spoke sadly looking to the child that started to yawn showing her fangs. "I need someone to help me raise her... you and her are the last of your kind. I can't go back to the village with her she's already an outcaste."

She needed someone to help raise her child?...If the dog had an attitude like his now deceased brother, he'd of cackled and told her she was out of her him. It was out of the question. He didn't even look after Rin in a parental father way. Protected her, yes, but never truly care for her as though he were her father...And even saying that to himself was like trying to convince him Inuyasha had been stronger than him- it was not acceptable…But something Kagome said caused him to stop walking and glance back over his shoulder to her. Last of his kind…Not species or race wise, but the last holding the blood of his father. And to make things worse, Sesshoumaru was the only full-blooded demon left from his family. Molten golden eyes slowly shifted down towards the pup, for but a second he remained silent. "Find someone else- I'm not interested." Again, the dog moved on. Rin glanced towards him before moving on with Jaken. "You're out of you mind woman!" The imp shouted, laughing loudly. "Sesshoumaru help you, a human take care of a child! No less, his half brother's child! Oh you crack me up!"

She moved quickly looking down to the imp lifting her right leg nailing him in the jaw with her foot. "One thing about raising a hanyou you grow stronger physically and mentally I will not back down." She looked back to the Young Inu Lord. "You'd turn your back on her because she carries your half-brothers blood."

Upon hearing Jaken's yelp and Aun-Une's groan, Rin looked back and gasped slightly, seeing a bit of anger flare within the woman's eyes. Her question to the demon, however, did not even stir him enough to neither stop nor look back at her. "I'm not obligated to answer you." And it was true enough. Sesshoumaru would not speak unless provoked enough to. Rin continued to move on, looking over her shoulder for the imp who growled loudly at the woman and her child before snorting and moving to follow the departing figures.

She continued to fallow along side the demon lord keeping up with his pace her eyes staring strait ahead she wasn't ready to stop or give up easily she wanted her child to be safe she couldn't keep running during the night going to village to village for shelter with the hanyou child trying to mask her identity. "So is that it your going to let your race day out like this...?"

This was growing old fast and the irritation within was building. He didn't bother to turn around and see her, nor did he bother to speak again. His race…would never die away. Never. Jaken and Rin walked pass Kagome, drawing closer to Sesshoumaru but keeping their distance as usual. Rin however, distant to her was standing about a foot away from his side. Sesshoumaru said nothing about it nor shot her a glance to back away… Nothing. Time passed and the group drew away from the Cherry Blossoms drawing deeper into the woods, trapped on either side by tall scaling mountains…As though a blast had carved right through a single mountain, creating a canyon. Perhaps an hour or so passed…Perhaps less, but as that time passed, the sky grew dark and the wind picked up speed. The smell of water was evident within the air and it was beginning to drizzle. Thank the heavens…It was too hot earlier anyway. She took off the top of her shirt covering the child to keep her dry as she continued on alongside him the little child poking her head through the white shirt letting out a playful bark wanting to play with him her eyes were filled with happiness as she wiggled around wanting to play her golden orbs glowing from the clouded sky. She started to bare her fangs growling a bit.

They moved on a little longer before the dog changed his direction completely. He moved off, closer to one of the stonewalls. There was a ledge far up and it appeared to sink in the farther it went down, giving the form of a cave which wasn't even one. A simple shaded area that would be a blessing to keep out of the rain. Aun-Une and Jaken rushed to the spot followed by Rin as the rain began to pick up. Sesshoumaru moved in his own leisure, mindful that they still had undesired company with them. He moved further then Rin and Jaken, drawing closer to the enormous rock before turning some to see Kagome join them. Splendid. She walked in behind the demon lord sitting across the way from him letting the child go to play handing her, her small blue ball that had decorative designs on it although it had bite marks the ball was still in good shape she laid her white shirt on a rock to dry as she watched the young child play near her brown orbs trailing to look into the lord's ember hues. The child continued to play her ball getting loose from her grip rolling toward the young girl that accompanied the young lord and the imp.

Aware of the child, he watched it for a time before seating himself off away from the group but close enough… As though he could go anywhere now that they were all taking shelter here. Rin watched the pup play before smiling, her eyes brightening as the ball got closer. She knew of a few games concerning balls, of course, all human made. what was the harm in trying to teach this one something? Nothing really. She rose, lifting the ball before rolling it back softly. "Tee-hee!"

She child's raven ears perked up barking as she chased after the ball barking loudly catching it in her mouth bringing it back to the girl the child's eyes filled with excitement waiting for her to toss the ball. The young maidens eyes travel to where the Lord Sat. "How long should it take for her to talk Lord Sesshoumaru?"

The kanzen youkai glanced towards the ningen, eyeing her for a time before looking away back at the two children playing. "That depends on the parent." It did in fact depend on the guardian of the child but he found something interesting about this…. pup. If he recalled correctly, Inuyasha had never really "barked" and had indeed acted like any human child. Come to think of it, did he "bark" when he was younger? Surely not. He said nothing, looking away, leaning back against the wall with a bit of thought. Rin continued to play with the hanyou even as Jaken snorted. "What are you still doing here with us? Hasn't our lord told you he's not interested in helping you?"

She looked back to the imp with a smirk. "I am not leaving till I hear the right answer." The child ran at the girl tackling her playfully as she pulled on her kimono sleeve growling playfully. "She's to wild I have trouble controlling her she gets to excited and bites and pulls she still doesn't understand that it's bad..."

Rin gave a light yelp, pulling against the hanyou. At this, the dog returned his attention to the two children from Jaken and Kagome. "I'm not going to help you human. You decided to have this child now it is your burden to care for it with or without my brother still being here." Now Sesshoumaru looked to her, his eyes holding the usual calm coldness within them…the nonchalant look of indifference. When the child gave too hard of a tug, Rin stumbled forth tripping some before finding her balance…Enough. A low hiss filled the air, accompanied by a light clicking sound. The hanyou looked up, staring towards Sesshoumaru and at that, quickly releasing Rin's sleeve. Once she had, the sound ended and Sesshoumaru looked away, out towards the woods in silent wonder.

She looked down sadly. "She was never meant to be she may be my burden, but I love her I wouldn't have asked you for help if I could handle it." She stood slowly picking the lost Hanyou up into her arms placing her hands over her ears. "Your brother changed and took me as his if you do not believe me I still carry his mark from what he did." She petted the child's ears slowly. "And I was the one that slayed him in order to protect my unborn child." She looked to Rin sadly not wanting to mention it in front of her, but knew she would not part from Sesshomaru's side.


	3. Chapter 3

Quiet…As usual He watched the rain fall upon the earth, causing the leaves upon the trees to twitch. The rich smell of soaked earth hitting his nose full impact and, in his mind, giving a more comforting embrace. Her words could have been a thousand arrows trying to pierce his hide and he wouldn't have flinched no matter where they hit. The demon wouldn't have it. The child was not his, first off, and it was his brother's. Dead, or alive, he was not going to watch his brother's child. Hell would have to freeze over and turn into an ice ring before he decided to do such a thing. Rin fixed her kimono up, glancing towards Sesshoumaru but seeing his eyes watched the outside world. She'd dare something…She hoped, mentally, Sesshoumaru-sama wouldn't catch on. Most likely he would but she'd give it a shot. "Kagome, how old is she?" Perhaps a bit of a conversation would stir the icy demon. She knew Kagome wanted him to speak but she wasn't going to make him with the way she was approaching. Rin, though not what she'd call close to Sesshoumaru, knew the demon well enough to know his quick attitude and stubborn temper.

"She's three in human years I am not sure if there are hanyou years that imply." The child looked to her mother barking playfully. "I wish the human children wouldn't have taught her to bark or growl she's better then that I know it..." She petted the child's head gently before pulling some fruit out of her pocket for the child soon holding out her hand to Rin. "I'm sure you must be hungry will probably be here for awhile."

Auburn hues glanced towards the fruit before looking at the woman. "Could… I really?" she questioned, hesitant upon asking. Rin fended for herself. She gathered her own food most of the time. Asking Sesshoumaru or Jaken to do such a thing was ridiculous. Besides, she didn't want to seem anymore annoying to them or trouble her lord much more than she already bothered him. She approached Kagome, sitting before her and then looking to the kid. "Three years old? Wow." Aun-Une groaned, lowering both heads and preparing to rest…As usual, the beast was close to its rider, Sesshoumaru, who at this point, held his head bowed slightly and eyes closed. Tensaiga and Toukijin somehow, not bothering him even as he left them on his yellow sash.

She nodded smiling at her kindly. "Of coarse it would be rude not to ask you looked hungry." She placed the sweet plums in her hands letting her eat as she helped her child eat the plum trying to make sure she didn't make a mess. "Rin your starting to grow out of your clothing since I last saw you."

She ate the offering, content at the sweetness. Chewing she nodded before swallowing the contents in her mouth. "Hai." She smiled but said no more. She was indeed growing and she knew she'd need to get different clothes soon. They were growing smaller on her every year…Rin was no child anymore and both demons she traveled with knew that. Her body was changing but had yet to show it's prepared for a family. Till that time, they could deal with her…or so Rin suspected in her mind. She wondered, but knew well the changes the body goes through from the human village she had been in before accompanying Sesshoumaru on his travels. She shook the thought of quite literally, giving a small quiver as the temperature began to drop from the wind and rain entering their shelter. Jaken caught it, rising and moving to exit from under their shelter. "I'll fetch some wood." He scampered off into the rain and vanished from Rin's sight. Even as the wood was wet now, Jaken could make fire with his staff, which he left here with them. A few minutes passed between Kagome and Rin, talking to one another before the imp returned, making a fire quickly and continuing to throw in wet wood, which released gas once touched by the hot flames from the staff. Rin bowed, thanking the woman for the food and moving to the fire, getting warm and soon, laying down to fall asleep… As did Jaken who was now drying and unbothered by the fact he was still a bit wet…their lord...Well…He was still up.

The child had fallen asleep in her lap her head rested against her mother's chest Kagome's fingers going through the small infants silver hair. Her eyes trailed to the girl in front of her making sure before she asked that the girl was asleep. "Lord Sesshoumaru I want to take Rin to the village and buy her a new outfits."

The male remained still, the only indication he was even alive was the light lift and fall of his chest and shoulders. He really didn't need to answer that but… "If she wishes." It was Rin choice and he already knew what the girl was going to say… No…Why; because Rin didn't like human villages. Come to think of it, Rin was shy with humans, period. He supposed that was his fault for allowing her to join his side…She was growing up with demons.

She nodded lightly. "I will ask tomorrow then if she does not wish to come then I will bring her kimono's." She closed her eyes halfway the baby curled up in her lap resting peacefully.

Lids parted, allowing his amber hues to stare down at the ground for a time. "Do as you wish." He was silent again, listening to the rain outside… The more he listened the more Sesshomaru's mind grew distant from the world. He was thinking...Thinking...Thinking about what? There was nothing to think about when it came to Kagome and her child. Nothing at all. She laid down her back facing him the child on the other side of her resting against her mother's chest still the wall blocking her from rolling away during the night the child's mother's eyes closed slowly as she hummed before finally drifting off to sleep.

The storm filtered into the night. The air becoming warm again as the rain began to fall less and less. The world was already growing dark and the simplest light left was from the fire which was slowly going out…Funny how it took it hours. A sound, not too far off, caused the demon to open his eyes. He searched for but a second before hearing it again…Towards Kagome…Her child most likely, and as he thought so, he saw her sit up and rub tired eyes. His own amber hues giving off a dull glow from the flames that danced upon his profile lightly. Her eyes turned to him, seeing he was still awake and he stared back with little care before looking away. What he wanted was for the child to go back to sleep but even that wouldn't be a blessing for him. A bit of noise again and he was forced to look back…seeing the child had slipped from her mother's arms and against the wall. The hanyou rose to her feet…now any fool could tell what was next and Sesshoumaru frowned seeing her approach him. Her small mouth opened, allowing sight to her tiny canines, letting out a yawn. She drew closer, all the while, their eyes locked upon one another. A light sound caught his attention and the small child tripped forth, her foot getting caught beneath a piece of wood from the fire Jaken had made. Something unusual occurred then, and Sesshoumaru blinked, strangely closer to her then he had been before. Perhaps out of reflex. Or simple instinct, the male had reached forth, placing his hand at her stomach and catching her weight before she hit the ground

Her head lifted, looking up at him once more before she found her footing once again but not approaching anymore. Instead, her small fingers grasped hi thumb, lifting his hand some before lowering it again…as though inspecting it. Sesshoumaru blinked, tilting his head to a side, watching her silently…A different look within his eyes this time as she admired the size and smoothness of his skin, ignoring how he was still leaned forward and away from the wall. After a minute or so, the youkai did in fact pull his hand free from her grasp, once more, leaning back and watching her as she looked back up into his eyes…. What he had seen…What he had seen within those eyes…That face, was Inuyasha. 'Idiot brother...' His mental voice sounded within his mind. 'You fool.'


	4. Chapter 4

The young maiden listened quietly hearing the child's low playful growls a small smile on her face she wished could see what had happened to make her child giggle. She waited a few minutes before sitting up looking for the whereabouts of her young hanyou. "Suko come lay down by mommy..." She spoke barely above a whisper so not to wake the others, but enough for the hanyou to wonder back to her mother's arms. Golden eyes watched the child returned to her mother but once she had, he looked away, once more looking out to the world. That hanyou... Had Inuyasha written all over it. No doubt if his nose had tricked him- that was Inuyasha's daughter. It wasn't that which made him think though. Shaking it off, his eyes closed and his head bowed, trying to return his thoughts into the numbing darkness of silence. The hanyou curled up against her mother for warmth the young maiden taking her dried shirt placing it over her infant child. The only thing that remained on her was her undershirt that looked more like a t-shirt and her red priestess pants.

By dawn, things were beginning to clear up. Rin stirred, sitting up and wiping the sleep from her eyes. Jaken as well was up, beginning to work the fire again. Sesshoumaru at this point however, was not there, already gone to tend to himself and leave them to wake without him. Aun-Une were as well missing, most likely, left with the demon. Rin didn't find it much a big deal- neither did Jaken. It was usual to them to wake and find Sesshoumaru somewhere else or sleep when he was not around at all.

She opened her eyes feeling the child stir around seeing the others awake. Her mother's arms loosened to let the child go to play around the small cavern area. Kagome sat up slowly pulling her shirt over her shivering form as the child scampered playing with his toy ball. She smiled watching her daughter from afar. "Rin I want to ask you something."

The child looked over to her, silently waiting for the answer before watching her child run about playing with the ball. Rin hadn't even decided to look about to try and find Sesshoumaru. He was long gone. "What is it Kagome-Chan?" even in the past when they first met, she had called her that… Same thing with Inuyasha. Shame to her though, Rin wondered if Sesshoumaru was hurt in someway by the thought of his brother's death. She had been upset with family's demise. Was the demon as well? She couldn't say but anyone could tell her the answer was no.

"Do you want me to take you into town and get new kimono's while Lord Sesshoumaru is out I will bring you back afterwards." The hanyou looked smiling a bit at the ash from the fire as she moved rolling around in the soot playfully. "Its ok if you don't want to go into the villages I can bring you back some."

Rin was silent for a while before shaking her head. "I should stay here when Sesshoumaru returns…also..." Her voice trailed, Jaken finishing the rest of the sentence for her. "Rin doesn't like entering human villages." The imp watched the hanyou play and glared at it before looking away. Of all the things to allow into this strange pack…a hanyou…A half breed. He was silent while Rin watched the child roll around before looking back to Kagome with a weak smile. "Heh... If you don't want to take her to the village with you, Jaken and I will watch her." The imp squawked, speechless afterwards.

She shook her head slowly. "I'm a bit protective of her still because of how the humans have treated her." She smiled sitting up picking up her dirty child. "What color kimono's do you want Rin?" The child's ears flickered a bit hearing sounds from outside.

Her brown eyes fell off of the woman before returning. She smiled more this time before shaking her head. "It doesn't matter." She looked to Jaken who was glaring at her this time. She blinked once before shrugging. Hey, at least she was being nice! Afterwards, she stood, stretching a bit. "I'll wait here then."

She nodded lightly looking to Jaken. "Do you need me to get anything for you or not its up to you." She knelt down putting a cloth over her daughter's ears as if it could pass as a headband. The child smiled barking happily a small frown formed on her lips trying to pass a smile.

Jaken looked away once Kagome looked to him and instead fell silent. "No, it's alright Kagome-Chan, don't trouble yourself." The human child responded walking out into the open of the woods and stretching again. "I'm going to get something to eat so don't worry about it." She waved, running off into the woods. Nothing new there either. Jaken and Sesshoumaru let her do as she pleased. It was only small occasions when Sesshoumaru told the imp to watch her.

She nodded lightly as she stood holding her small child's hand. "I'll bring back some fruit and vegetables for a stew tonight Jaken." She headed down the pathway holding onto the child's hand that tugged playfully as she giggled. The blossoms still shedding of their branches as the two made their way toward the village.

The dog had made his way back to the forest of Cherry Blossoms. His head was tilted back, staring up at the many trees which were now wet. The pink was still there, still signaling their stay. Something drew him here not because of the smell or sight… Or the sheer facts that they were calming to the senses…nothing like that. It was more of a place to stay distant from the others for a while, while he thought to himself, Kagome and her daughter- Inuyasha's daughter as well. 'This is what you'd want…?' His mental voice trailed. "Father…" Giggles could be heard from the child as she ran ahead of her mother, but stayed close out of her arm reach. Her golden orbs shimmering in the sunlight that peaked through the clouds she smiled watching her child as she carried small bags of food over her shoulders. She carried in her arms two kimono's one was silk pink with white petals and the other a soft playful red and purple.

Aun-Une had returned to the "den" but Sesshoumaru had not. His time was still not over and he was using it up without care…He had no desire to return yet. Upon a time of thinking and deciding, Sesshoumaru tended to himself. Heading for the nearest source of water and hydrating himself. For now, food could wait, he was in no rush for a meal right now anyway. Later, when the minutes seemed to grow longer and longer, Rin was back, already beginning to set a fire up and asking Jaken to help. He did and soon she started to cook a few things she had found. Most of her diet revolving around greens rather than meat aside from fishing.

The child ran in quickly jumping up on Rin excitedly her ears back as Rin fell back as the little girl licked her cheek. Kagome walked in shortly setting the food down first before walking over to Rin pulling the excited pup off her. "Sorry Rin she likes you cause you played with her." She smiled pulling the child into her lap. "I have your new kimono's you might have to grow into them." She set the wrapped clothing beside Rin as she took her child going to the vegetables starting to slice them placing them into a small pile the child sucking on a strawberry now.

Rin giggled with their return and settled once the child fell occupied with eating. She returned to what she was doing, a light hum coming from her as she broke the silence aside from the child being around. That familiar song…Rin smiled brightly while humming. If she didn't know any better it was like a whistle. Every time she sang it, no matter how long she had to, Sesshoumaru returned…As though he heard it from no matter where he was and came back in his own leisure. Once again, Rin was surprised for after many minutes, the dog had indeed returned. She laughed mentally. Yeah right; Sesshoumaru coming back home like a common dog to an owner after being called for! Not this dog! But it made her giggle a little more before nodding towards her lord. "Welcome back Sesshoumaru-sama."

The little child looked up to him smiling reaching for him barking. Kagome looked back to see him smiling as she placed the already cut vegetables into the boiling hot water before starting to stir the stew. "The stew will be done soon Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru stopped, looking down at the child and watching it carefully. Why? This sudden feeling…He snapped at it, chasing it away into the back of his mind once again. "No thank you…. I do not have an acquired taste for human food." His voice came out as he dodged the pup with great ease, stepping to the side when she reached to grab his clothing. But as he moved to walk off ahead, it felt as though he got snagged on something for a lock of his hair slipped into the child's reach and she tugged it hard enough for him to look back quickly…What a pest…The hanyou slipped the lock into her mouth, nibbling for a moment before his eyes narrowed and she released him quickly. She was a dog- no matter if she was a half-breed! A good glare or growl would teach the pup easily and Sesshoumaru simply reacted out of habit…Inheritance, call it.

Kagome stood quickly standing in front of her child protectively. "She was playing with you there's no need to treat her like you did Lord Sesshoumaru she still doesn't know better." She turned her back to the young Lord picking up the small child the child's eyes looking into his sadly her golden orbs soggy as Kagome sat the small child beside her as she continued to cook. "After I feed Rin, Jaken, and the child I will gather your demon food..."

He ignored her words and the child, moving under the ledge of their shelter and glancing around for a moment before turning away, seemingly looking for something and not finding it. "Don't insult me," his voice came out flatly...Almost dry. "I can care for myself." Rin watched him before minding her own business. Best not to get involved in the affairs of grown ups, she reminded herself. No matter how old Sesshoumaru was, he was wise and he lived by his own rules. Not even Rin was allowed to screw around with them- he refused it. She knew better than to offer him anything, knowing well he'd refuse completely.

She poured the stew into bowls handing one to Rin and the other to Jaken She sat up with one bowl in hand and the child's hand in the other placing both next to Rin. "Please watch her I will be back shortly."

Rin nodded and looked to the child, watching her. Sesshoumaru was leaving again but not going anywhere far. Just far enough to remain within their sight but not at all willing to enjoy their company right now. Rin knew, and Jaken knew as well…. Kagome's presence was becoming irritating for the dog though he said nothing…Perhaps he considered her into the group for if not, he would have sent her on her way long ago. Something else was bothering. Cat like orbs stared off into the forest now looking off in the direction they were going to leave for… She walked down the trail toward the forest with her bow and arrow in hand she was going to hunt for some meat for the two children to snack on later. Her figured faded in the shadows of the forest. The child looked up to Rin before using her hands to pull out the vegetables eating starting to make a mess of things. Rin was used to this. Even though she had been very young then, she had taken care of a few children before only because her parents were very friendly and usually babysat friend's children. She cleaned up, addressing the child of her wrongs and goods...All the while, her demon companion listening outside to the entire thing. The child smiled giggling as she looked up to Rin as she barked happily her ears perking up a bit as she tried to hold the bowl of stew trying to drink the contents most of it rolling down her cheeks her eyes closed as she leaned back.

Aun-Une gave a low dragged out groan, causing Sesshoumaru to glance over his shoulder. Rin held the bowl for the child, mindful of the lack of function children have at a young age. A minute passed and the dragon steed gave another groan, almost sounding like a whimper and rising to its feet. Sesshoumaru turned, heading for the beast and moving next to Rin as Aun-Une had wandered to her. Both heads looked to him before his hand came under Aun's head, removing the muzzle around its mouth and doing the same to the other. The beast gave a pleasant mutter before walking passed him. It was hungry but could do nothing with those things upon both mouths. Figures he'd be stuck helping the creature.

Kagome returned shortly dragging a small doe that had been cut enough for her to drag another pouch behind her as she walked in she placed the doe in the corner pulling the bag off heading for the creature place fresh grass and berries in front of it to graze on. She knelt next her child and Rin smiling. "Thank you Rin." The child barked looking to her mother with a dirty face Kagome pulling out a cloth to wash the slim from the child's face and hands.

Aun-Une left soon after munching on a few things. Unlike many other demons, the dragon steed fed off of anything and everything. Jaken was no different but Sesshoumaru...Neither Rin nor the imp could really say. His diet was a mystery to them. Molten gold looked to her catch for a moment before looking away, now turning to leave once more...This was taking forever...Never had they spent so long in a place up until now. Of course, the blame was going to be placed upon Kagome and her child. Mentally, he growled, huffing out lightly and holding himself patient… A little longer... The child reached for Rin wanting to play with her as Kagome went to the meat slicing them into small slices placing them in bowls to preserve soon finishing her work she returned to her child's side.


	5. Chapter 5

Again, he was outside in the open, but not waiting anymore. Jaken caught sight of his impatience and watched as Sesshoumaru continued to walk on. Where this time, one could only guess. The imp continued to watch for a time before seeing as he stopped…He was further away this time Rin glanced to the lord before turning her attention to the child again. She smiled…why would anyone turn away a child? Any child? Then again, she had to rethink what she thought. Bandits were ruthless- they killed for no reason… Humans did that a lot. Sesshoumaru had never killed without a read…At least…not in front of her…ever. Kagome looked up from where she sat. "Seems he wants to start moving again." She stood slowly picking the small child up into her arms leaning over picking the meat up she had placed in a bag along with fruit. "Rin don't forget your kimono's." She smiled down to her kindly waiting for her.

The child nodded, grabbing her kimonos and smiling to herself. She wondered how they might fit her! Gods, she couldn't wait to try them! Jaken moved before them, walking over to Sesshoumaru who glanced over his shoulder and started walking once Jaken met him, leaving the other two behind. It was known to Rin that no matter where she was anymore, Aun-Une would come back for her and bring her back to Jaken who would be looking for the oni…Her fears as a young child had faded slightly. Sesshoumaru continued to move on, not a word passed him as they were going to be making there way out of the forest and between the canyons. She held Rin's Hand as she moved out of the small cavern walking behind Sesshoumaru enough to give him space the child nestled into her mother's chest continuing her nap as rays of light hit the small hanyou's cheeks causing them to become rosier. Kagome smiled watching over her child that rested. "Rin if you need something to eat I have fruit."

"No, I'm alright." Her eyes glanced over to Kagome's hand before looking towards Sesshoumaru. That was strange…Kagome never held her hand before. She shrugged it off, looking towards her kid again. Her eyes becoming less bright as she spoke again, not exactly holding a happy tone. "Do you miss Inuyasha?" That hanyou had been nice to her whenever she had been trapped with them and Sesshoumaru forgotten about her- so she always thought. Those two, hanyou and full demon, were definitely brothers…She wondered again, did Sesshoumaru miss Inuyasha? Perhaps not, recalling as the two were fighting like they wanted to gut the other one and remove their heads.

She looked to the child smiling a little. "... Before he became yokai... after he changed there was nothing left for me to save..." She shifted the child in her arms a bit. "I knew he could tell he was changing... He tried his best to make up for the bruises and scars he gave me in his yokai form... I could no longer hide it from him..." She held back tears not wanting to show weakness in front of Lord Sesshoumaru. "He knew the child was conceived and he tried his best not to transform, but one night he came back from hunting I guess something had happened cause the next thing I knew he had me pinned against the wall his claws piercing into my arms his fangs buried in my neck... Once he pushed me down he lunged at me I stabbed him through the chest with my dagger..." She looked to the sky smiling a bit. "I think he was happy to be free of his demon, but at the same time I could see sadness, because I was with child..."

Jaken had been the first to stop and face Kagome, speaking when she did. "That's not something you tell to a child, human!" He shouted, saying a few more other words to keep Rin's mind confused and half listening to both. She pulled her hand from Kagome and ran towards Jaken. "What are you talking about, Jaken-sama! I want to hear!" The imp shook his head, soon looking back to Kagome and glaring. "The nerve you humans have..."

"... I'm human too…." Rin said but received a snort as the imp turned around and started after Sesshoumaru, who even now, was silent and moving on. Aun-Une met them off ahead but Rin did not bother to ask Kagome what she had to say… Not wanting Jaken to speak again.

"Rin there are things you need to hear I guess Jaken would prefer you were older when I explain things." She smiled at her kindly. "He's very protective of you Rin I doubt he'd let anyone hurt you and that goes for Lord Sesshoumaru." The child stirred a little in her mother's arms.

Jaken snorted, shaking his head. "Nonsense! Sesshoumaru has no need to care for a human." Rin stayed silent not looking to Kagome nor Jaken. The small green demon would never know and the human child smiled to herself some. Just as she had told Jaken, she'd always be with Sesshoumaru…forever. Even if he someday sent her away. She dismissed the thoughts, trailing by Kagome's side. Time passed almost silently. Jaken and Rin kept themselves interested with Rin's games. Aun-Une trailed at their side. They had been walking for a while and they still weren't out of the woods yet…Sesshoumaru could have sworn it wasn't this large…He shook it off, closing his eyes for a moment before stopping. "There's a spring near by…We'll stop here." The sun was setting and Sesshoumaru didn't really feel the need to deny Rin a break nor a chance to bathe herself. She might as well, she had to change that kimono…It was…a little short. No, too short.

Kagome smiled looking to the setting sky. "I haven't bathed in a hot spring in so long how about you Rin?" She looked down to her smiling still the child's eyes opening halfway as she yawned baring her fangs her eyes closing once more resting once more.

Rin giggled. "Come on let's go!" Rin ran off somewhere but soon stopped, coming back only to glance about before seeing Jaken. "Jaken-sama, please tell me where the spring is!" The imp gave a heavy sigh sniffing the air once and turning his head in the direction she had left. "Somewhere down there Rin." With that, she bolted off, suspecting Kagome was behind her with more careful steps then she, as she tended to trip a bit. Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder, watching as the human pup ran off into the woods. She sat her bag of food down slowly chasing after her young hanyou picking her up swiftly tickling her smiling. The child giggled smiling at her mother. Kagome placed the child on her shoulders letting her look over the area as she walked toward the hot spring the direction Rin had run off to.

Rin was quick to tear her kimono right off, letting it fall to the ground carelessly before jumping into the spring. She rose from under the water and sighed happily. Upon seeing Kagome she smiled and waved. "Come on, hurry up Kagome-chan!" The human laughed, placing her arm back into the water before leaning back a little into the water. "It feels great." She sat on a smooth rock setting her small child down starting to undress her and letting her wonder off to the water. The hanyou could swim at least it was in her instincts. The child jumped in swimming around barking as her mother started to undress.

Rin watched the pup move about the water. "I couldn't swim when I was that young." She frowned but soon smiled, splashing a bit at the hanyou before moving away.

The child chased after her mother as the mother slide into the water watching making sure the little hanyou didn't try to hurt Rin accidentally. She smiled watching the two children play not even considering the differences between them one human the other a hanyou.

Above, the sky was still bleeding the magnificent orange with gold. Streaks of light pink and purple colored the clouds in a strange child like manner. The birds were all but silent at this point, now letting the crickets sing. As the sky grew darker and the first star made its appearance, Rin slipped out of the water, ringing her hair and trying on the kimono with red and purple but taking a greater liking to the pink with white flowers. "It's beautiful Kagome, thank you." She checked the areas she could see upon her body and smiled. "It fits wonderfully."

She smiled watching her. "I got it a little log I know you would grow a bit more." The child swam more her energy high as her mother soaked in the warmth. "I will get you more when needed Rin its no trouble to me."

Rin nodded looking to her old kimono and moving to the water to wash it. Once it was cleaned, she rang it of the water. "I might as well keep this one. Never know, may come in handy some day. I'm sure Aun-Une would like it as a blanket from the one they have. It's getting old and the saddle keeps tearing at it more." She smirked at the thought and nodded to herself, rising to her feet and beginning to walk away…Rin never had shoes- she never grew to like them. "I'm going to head back now ok Kagome-Chan?" With that, the child departed.

She moved over to where her child was splashing around she stood picking the infant up into her arms carrying her to shore. She sat the child on the small smooth rock drying her with her priestess shirt. She dressed as the child played around in the shirt barking as Kagome watched the child. Kagome was dressed except her shirt which she wore a tank top. She started to dress the small hanyou that wiggled around.

Of course, a fire was waiting the two humans and the hanyou when they returned. As Kagome finished clothing the hanyou, she scooped her up into her arms and began to head back the way they came to reach the spring. Kagome stopped however, upon seeing a flicker of white not far off beyond a few leaves. She leaned in a bit, trying to see what it was and upon doing so, caught sight of a familiar white sleeve decorated with red flowers at the bottom. She blinked once before closing her eyes, hiding her auburn hues… He had to listen. The child squeaked, growling afterwards but that did little to make her rethink of what she was going to do. Kagome pushed passed the small trees and their leaves and at a point, finally reaching the being on the other side…Sesshoumaru.

With her arrival, his side was facing her and he looked more or less the same. The usual time to be alone was being intruded by the woman but he could simply stare at her…idly waiting for what she wanted. Obviously, he knew she was here to speak, but as she steadied herself upon the proper way to start, his eyes trailed to the child within her arms, lightly narrowing with a silent thought. The child looked to him reaching for him her golden hues shimmering in the moonlight. "Lord Sesshoumaru please I need you to help me protect this child ignore the fact she is Inuyasha's daughter she is your kin and always will be." She let the child down. The child wondering over to him reaching for him once more. "I trust you with her."

His eyes narrowed even more as the hanyou drew close. "You trust a demon with your infant? It's like playing with fire, human." The cold stare turned towards her and when the child grabbed hold of his pants he looked down, glaring towards her, receiving a yelp and freedom from her grasp. Once again, the amber hues turned to her before he spoke again. "I already told you I'm not interested in protecting you or your child. I don't have the time or patience to do so." Something to protect...Something to protect. He slapped the memories away, growling at his father's voice, which repeated the words. "Find your guardian elsewhere."

"Lord Sesshoumaru I trust you with her." She leaned down picking the infant up into her arms. "Rin is growing older and I doubt you would not know what to do."


	6. Chapter 6

She trusted him with the pup…how absurd. When the child was lifted into her arms once more, the demon turned away from her a little more, glancing off into the darkness of the forest a little longer. She wanted him to protect her and her child, to forget the child was his brother's. That didn't matter, none of it did! Sesshoumaru simply needed no more to guard. He had his own needs and wishes to follow... He had no time to be protecting an infant and a woman, who in his eyes, was less capable of protecting herself then Rin was. This was…. ridiculous.

"I am going back to Rin now Lord Sesshoumaru she's most likely hungry just as my pup." She turned her back to the young Lord. "I will not leave until I know my child will be safe." She walked slowly toward the small camp that was set up earlier. The small infants head on her shoulder looking to the lord her eyes half closed her eyes filled with sadness as she lifted her hand to reach for him.

Sesshoumaru caught sight of the child when looking to Kagome, but just as their eyes focused upon one another; he pulled his sight elsewhere once more. She'd not leave till she knew her child would be safe…With him as a protector, she should already know her hopes for a guardian were doomed. He ignored it and idly figured she'd get harmed or killed sooner or later…She would, and her child too…. Her child. The eyes of that pup were just like Inuyasha's when he was but an infant as well…He bit back the memory, forcing himself to suppress them from pestering him. His solitary time ruined, but not at all done, Sesshoumaru chose to return to camp…But for a different reason. The child laid on her back sucking on a fresh strawberry Rin watching Kagome slice fresh vegetables as she let the slices of deer meat roast over the fire. She smiled as Rin took everything in studying what Kagome was doing for future references if she was hungry.

Jaken watched silently from his spot… Surprisingly, the imp hadn't spoken much even as Kagome returned. His eyes watched her though, carefully marking her as to find her slip up and do something to start his mouth. He was caught off guard however, when the dog returned so soon. Rin looked over to the demon, welcoming him back and as always, receiving silence. Sesshoumaru stopped half in the shadows but the fire's light, reaching forth to dance upon his profile in a calm, smooth sway. "Where is my brother's sword, human?" The voice was low, but loud enough for any of them to hear over the crackling of the fire. His eyes, not quite half lidded but staring with all the same sense a lazy lion eyes his prey…

She looked to him slowly then back to the vegetables pulling out a small necklace that had a piece of the sword. "...Its been shattered by the fangs of wolf yokai. I collected the pieces after Inuyasha let me go." She turned her attention to the small pup giving her another strawberry to keep her occupied. "Totosie came for the sword after he heard of what happened. The pieces haven't been put back together yet I lost contact with Totosie I can't make my way up the mountain because of the miasma." She looked up to him once more. "You still want the sword I really don't care if you take it or not."

What wasn't to say he would get the sword once it was fixed and kill her with it? She really wasn't thinking him to be quite vicious…That or thinking him to be like a damned pet dog. His eyes narrowed slightly at the news. The sword his father made with his own fang, by far the most powerful blade ever created on this miserable piece of earth, had been shattered by lupus fangs…what terrible, by far stupidest luck. The dog checked his temper and simply gave a light shook. "I have no use for a blade that gets shattered by teeth from stray mongrels. It holds no strength anymore." Strength…if the blade was that weak to be broken by wolves…Then…that left two things open. One, he was too weak and still was, or three it was a fluke. Inuyasha HAD to have done something to it.

"With your fang you could make it stronger lord Sesshoumaru." She reached over her child for the meat slicing the warm meat into shreds placing them into the bowls of vegetables handing them to Rin, Jaken, and then her child. She lifted one branch of meat holding it out to him. He looked towards the offering, closing his eyes afterwards and turning away from her completely to wander off to the other side of their small camp. The option was always open to placing his fang into the blade, but there was something about doing that which bothered him. The sword had been made form his father's fang…then shattered, and now that he recalled such a thing, Inuyasha's as well, so perhaps, the "weakness" of the fang had indeed come from Inuyasha's tooth. Even as that may be true, his father had made the blade… He'd accept it no other way.

The girls soon finished their meals soon Rin played with the little infant for a few minutes as Kagome sat up an area for them to rest at. Rin carried the small child laying her down beside her as Kagome lay on the other side of her little child. Kagome covered both with her kimono priestess shirt so they could stay warm during the night.

By the time the two young ones had been put to sleep, the canine had wandered off once more. He was closer than before but out of view. The small imp had followed, leaving the humans and hanyou to themselves. "Perhaps it be best if we leave Rin in the care of that human?" Jaken pushed, moving closer to the dog and stopping about a good two feet away. "Milord?" The dog was not paying attention however, and instead, held his back to the small demon. Leaving Rin in the care of an already weak human was like sending her back to the wolves…just asking for something bad to happen. He'd not leave her, but as always, Sesshoumaru would give her the choice.

Trees could be heard in a distance cracking under the pressure of what could be paws as howls could be heard from all directions a few seconds later screams could be heard from camp two of which sounded like children. The older woman struggled to keep the kids protected as the wolves moved in quickly tearing at her body trying to reach the small hanyou and the young girl. She struggled a crimson elixir was pouring out on the forest floor as she held the two close to her form. One of the brown wolves sneaking in grabbing hold on the small infant dragging her away by her sleeve as the hanyou struggled her mother reaching for her as she still protected Rin, Her child fading into the darkness.

The sound was not ignored and by the time the wind hit him, the smell of wild dogs was far too close for comfort. At the camp, Aun-Une was helping to rid the campsite of the wretched wolves. Electricity shot forth from one of the mouths as the other head reached forth, grabbing one of the dogs and tossing it away. Tail swung up, slapping away another mutt before it slowly, carefully made its way to the woman and Rin. Now cornered with them, Aun-Une could not reach the child. Teeth fell upon its leg, causing a cry from it before Une lowered its head, gripping the spine and forcefully snapping it. Time was not wasted for, as the group of wolves grew larger, they soon shrunk as a long neon whip slashed through their crowd. Sesshoumaru walked forth calmly, taking out the mongrels with a rather irritated look...Of all the things to bother him…fleabags…

She held Rin close protecting her Rin shaking badly remembering the attack from the past her hands were clenched tightly holding onto her shirt. Kagome's eyes looked franticly for her child hoping that she was not to far from her reach she had to protect Rin now as well she couldn't abandon her.

Paws beat against the earth at a rapid base. It drew closer and closer till a horrid bark tore from the creature's throat. Paws left the ground, jaws parted, lips peeled up to reveal ivory fangs. The demon turned his glance to his side, staring down the throat of the wolf just before smacking it away as though it were a fly. The sound of his claws tearing into its flesh left an echo within the air, following its yelp of agony. Finally, the wolves paused their attack; eyeing him for a time…their jowls quivered over a thousand angry threats. Their eyes fell into his amber hues and they coward…Turning swiftly, they left, returning into the darkness. Sesshoumaru lightly shook his hand, removing the blood upon his claws and soon, looking over to Kagome and Rin before hearing… A cry… A child's cry… It was loud within the silent forest and it was obvious to tell which child was screaming its lungs out. Kagome struggled standing helping Rin up limping weakly setting her beside the dragon like beast before she took off into the woods searching for her child blood dripped from her body from multiple wounds and cuts her left eye was closed halfway from a cut as she struggled to find her child. The child was still being dragged by one of the wolves she was struggling to get free trying to claw at it. Kagome's eyes widened as she quickly grabbed hold of a nearby branch whacking him hard off the small child the wolf taking off into the woods with the others. She walked forward toward her child picking the small crying child into her arms before stumbling a bit not able to reach camp she stopped leaning back against a tree before sliding down the small child clutching to her mother's top tears still rolling down.

The rustling of a bush caused the hanyou to glance back and quiet her cries for a time. Her amber eyes warily waiting for something to jump out…Amber hues met her own and a terrible growl erupted from behind the bushes. The beast charged, caring not for the fact that Kagome was there but sensing weakness in both, slammed its jaws down upon the child's arm. With terrible force, and a loud scream, the child was tugged right off of Kagome and jumped away as the woman swung it at. It shook its head violently, blood sliding into its mouth as it appeared to be trying to tear the babies arm off.

Its snarls were loud, vicious and as Kagome rose to intercept it's harming, it released the child, only to snap down upon her shoulder and clavicle, lifting her with great ease and started to trot away before breaking into a run. The child's cry echoed within the woods, her desperate fight seemed all but over as other wolves gathered around her violent carrier. The other animals snarled, inching closer. One barked, snapping towards the hanyou but failed in claiming a part of her as the other jerked away…It would not share this kill and the other wolves became enraged, preparing to attack. The five wolves approached the other and it snapped away, taking off once more. Halfway down its path, something white blurred within its vision.

The child fell from its mouth as it gave a last cry- something sliced through its breastbone, taking its head and half of its shoulder blades almost completely off. A claws hand reached down, ripping the child from her spot, turning her to carefully be placed against a hard surface of armor. Sesshomaru's hand held her careful as the other wolves came forth and upon his view, stopped immediately. She reached up, grabbing hold of the spikes on his breastplate before heaving herself up, gripping his clothes. At the feel of her being secure, his hand moved away quickly slashing forth at the mongrels before they had the chance to run and his whip sliced through them all, taking them out in one swing. He held her once more, only to feel her try and go higher. Once she had, her head tucked beneath his chin…. the dog moved his hand upon her back with a comforting presence and his head lowered some, only to give her the sense of protection she desired to feel…. The hanyou cried into his neck... Soaking it as well as his clothes with her tears and blood. "Shh…" He started lowly, closing his eyes…. Why did this seem familiar?...Why did it seem right?

She stumbled out in front of him her eyes were cold and lifeless she had already lost too much blood. She stepped forward toward him before standing in front of him placing her left hand on her child's back gently petting her to help sooth her. "Lord Sesshoumaru... Thank you for rescuing my child..." Her eyes closed slowly as she struggled moving past him limping before heading behind a few trees falling down unable to keep her up.

Her approach caused lids to part and he eyed Kagome as though she was intruding…It faded however into his usual look. His hand fell at the touch of hers upon his, only to move to hold the child without her hand able to feel his flesh. Once she moved away the dog grabbed the child's clothes, pulling for her to let go but she refuse, wrapping hr fists not only into his clothes, but now his hair too…A gentle sound came forth from him before he lowered to the ground, kneeling. Sesshoumaru waited patiently till the child soothed and was now quieting down… He pulled again, and she released him. The dog set her down upon the ground gently, moving to his full height and soon looking to where Kagome had gone. She couldn't move with them…He knew that much.

" Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!" Oh, lucky her…Jaken was running towards them at the smell of blood and the dog's own unique smell. "Jaken," the imp stopped, seeing the child quickly latch upon his leg as though he were her life line. The dog ignored it, moving on. "Bring Aun-Une, immediately." "Hai!" His retainer left just as quick as he came…The dragon steed would have to bring her back- Sesshoumaru had no desire to help her in such a manor.

The child caught her mother's scent in the air her eyes watering a bit as she crawled over to where her mother laid her head resting against her mother's arm whimpering a bit as her mother petted her head gently trying her best to keep her eyes opened to keep the child from being sad. The dog let the child move as she pleased, knowing well they needed attention for those wounds. A minute hadn't even passed and the beast was brought. It wandered over to Kagome, lying down to make it easier for her to mount its back. Seeing them, Sesshoumaru walked off. "Milord?" "Return to Rin…I will be back shortly..." the imp nodded, moving over to Kagome and her child if there was help needed.

She sat up weakly holding her child with one hand as she climbed onto the dragon steed the child curled against her mother's chest. She placed a hand on the left steeds hand petting him gently then the right. "You are very good protectors... Just like Jaken..." She looked to the small child that still lay covered in her blood and her mother's.

Aun-Une gave a loud groan, moving forth with Jaken leading it back to where Rin was…She was waiting, not quite afraid being alone…She knew they would not return with Sesshoumaru around. At least, that's how she thought of it right now. She was tending to the fire, knowing very well that Kagome and the hanyou would return with wounds. "Ah!" She exclaimed, jumping to her feet and looking about for a time. "Darn it," she started, "it's on Aun-Une's back." The new kimono Kagome had given to her was not ruined, as she had not gotten hurt nor gotten it stained with blood, but her old kimono could be used now. Rin sighed, pulling her tie from her hair to fix it again and at that, spotted Sesshoumaru walking off…Her vision was blocked by a couple of trees and low shrubs but she knew it was him… She smiled. Sesshoumaru was her guardian… He'd always be there to protect her. That's how she felt.

She waited till the dragon steed knelt for her to get down. She slid off slowly resting back against a tree her child still close as she reached over to her priestess shirt ripping pieces from the cloth as she moved the child laying her down as she undressed her to tend to her wounds the small child wiggling around thinking it was a game her mother was playing with her now. Rin moved over to the oni, taking from its back, beneath the saddle, her old kimono. She moved quickly to Kagome and her child, falling to her knees and shredding a long strip of material. "Kagome-san, let me. I'll tend to her." Rin knew what she was doing, which was strange…But if one knew her history, they would know she had to be experienced enough. The humans at her village had beaten her when she did something wrong, and she had lived on her own by choice…She knew how to tend to a child. Jaken began to feed the fire once more, soon looking over to Rin and Kagome. "The hanyou's wounds run deep… Much like your own, woman. Do you expect yourself to live when trying to help her?" It was harsh, but the imp was clear upon the meaning…Let Rin handle her daughter while she helps her daughter while she help her own wounds.

She nodded lightly as she moved wrapping one of her deepest wounds. "My child means more to me then anything else Jaken..." In one way she was saying she cared for her child and wanted what was best, but at the same time he was right about her wounds. She continued to tend to herself some of the wounds she would have to sew together later on. "Rin thank you for helping her."

Time ticked by and after sometime, Sesshoumaru had returned…with quite a lot of "something" in his hand. His eyes turned to Kagome and then her child before he dropped the items and left them where they fell. Rin looked back and her eyes grew big. She rushed over to the items and picked them up one by one… They were plants... herbs perhaps. "Ah, these are perfect milord." She stated, looking over to Jaken. "May I borrow your staff, Jaken –sama?" He groaned out but allowed her and she quickly set to the task of grabbing a wooden bowl that the oni carried upon it and grinding certain herbs together. Rin sighed; content at knowing they had some sort of water container from Kagome's supplies, which Rin had strapped onto the oni as well. She placed a bit into the bowl and resumed smashing the herbs inside till it was completely mixed in together. "This herb is perfect for helping wounds. It keep infections out and help close the injury quicker." She educated silently, more to herself as she approached the child, removing the bandage and carefully placing the mush upon the wounds.

The child let out a weak cry as Kagome moved over holding the child down so she wouldn't try to attack Rin from the sting of the medicine. "You're doing very well Rin... I'll help you learn more things if you want me to..." She closed her eyes halfway peering down at the struggling child until Rin had finished starting on Kagome's wounds she could not reach Kagome moved to where her back was to Rin and the men as she pulled her shirt up enough to revealing old scars and that of the new ones that still bleed from where the wolves had attacked trying to get to the children. Rin touched them gently the wounds must have been quite a few years old. She soon placed the medicine on Kagome's back gently trying her best not to cause her anymore pain then she was already in.

"Eh?" Rin blinked, looking to the woman for a moment before smiling. "I'm fine," she assured and taking her spot by Kagome comfortably. The blood that had been on Sesshoumaru was completely gone and so was the child's scent...Whether he washed it off or not was strange to have done so in a matter of short time. Either way, it was not on him. He was all but still till time passed, his eyes opening finally. They were half lidded; the same lazy stare as before as they trailed over to Rin, Kagome, and her daughter…. That hanyou…reminded him far too much of Inuyasha at that age. He mentally grinned at the recollections of memories with his brother…What a pathetic fool he had been…He hated to admit it, but he was missing the hanyou already. Who else was he going to quarrel with now! Naraku? Nah, Inuyasha had given him something to laugh about all the time, whether he lost or not.

The two children fell asleep against her she kept her arms around both protectively as she hummed softly petting her small child's head tenderly. "... Lord Sesshoumaru thank you for helping my child..."

Silence met her voice but after sometime, he released a huff of breath, soon after, thinking upon her words. Fingers flexed, stretching before coming to arch dangerously in a claw-like fashion. The simple movement caused them to pop and crack. Bad habits die-hard. "In the past, you've never called me lord Sesshoumaru...Nor Sesshoumaru-sama…Are you that desperate for a guardian that you now speak to me with more respect?" The question was silent, low, but obviously loud enough for her to hear. He glanced to her, holding the usual look of indifference before liding them, leaning back against the tree and breathing a calm breath. "For a mother, you show lack of persistence."

"...Where I came from it wasn't as common to say Lord or Sama in conversations." She looked down to her child. "Since I've been her I've learned a lot more of how to respect others especially the one's I'd work for in villages. As for being persistent I did not want to anger you anymore then I have." She looked up to him slowly smirking a little bit she was still weak, but she kept going.

"That's not it..." He trailed, a near mutter against the whispers of the trees. There was more meaning to what he said then she was getting to. He would leave it at that. Eyes opened, once again, still half lidded and just peering out from beneath him- not so much in a tired manor but in a careless bored one. "Her wounds will heal in a matter of time... Mental wounds however…. That depends on the parent to heal." Something as traumatic as what had happened may stay with the child and he knew this well.

"I will be there for her when she needs me Lord Sesshoumaru." She closed her eyes sadly. "Kouga has tried this before... Before she was born since Inuyasha was out of the picture then he thought he could move in... I thought I had stopped him with a charm, but I guess the charm had finally warn off or someone took it off."

He had nothing to say about that. Simply, to remember the name Kouga was a bit tricky. Ah, yes, he recalled the wolf. A swaggering flea bitten wolf. That demon however, had aided him only once when with Rin…So why was he attacking humans when he had helped Rin? He could only speculate. Tonight was no different from any… It was long and he would not be sleeping this time. Though a light sleeper he was naturally, Sesshoumaru could no confirm that he'd be awake by the time the smell of wolf entered his nose, nor the sounds of their light padding against the forest floor. He'd be awake, to prevent any attack tonight. And even as he remained awake, with Kagome as well, his mind was wandering…trailing off into the past…A safe haven from the present and the thoughts of the troubling future… She slept silently now with both girl's curled against her the child woke a little bit wondering over to Sesshoumaru once more a small bandage over her left eye only allowing one of her golden orbs to show as she moved over to him curling up on his lap her little ears flickering a little bit as she closed her eyes resting on his lap quietly. His breath released less easy but he soon eased, seeing as his growl never came forth and instead, remained a whisper…Of all the troubles Inuyasha could possibly leave him with…A child. Somehow though, he imagined his brother the father figure, and was sure, had his mind not gone to hell, he'd be here instead with the child ad Kagome. That wasn't the reason though…It was just…Children are the purest living creatures upon the planet, no matter demon nor human…Not even the devil himself could deny that. Children were pure, untainted by the problems of life and worries of others…Unbothered by the world around them… And yet, even that wasn't the reason. 'This is what you'd want,' he started, moving his hand to the child's face, the back of his hand pushing away a few strands from her face. '... Father...'

The child let out a low murr at the touch smiling a bit curling up against him more clutching his clothing as a reassurance she would not slip away from him as she rested her little ears were finally settled at the side of her head as she continued to rest she was still cute even though she had a few cuts and bruises she seemed unphased by the events that happened earlier.

His hand pulled away, resting down upon both swords at his side. There was not much to do and even as he felt the familiar smack of fatigue for sleep, he would not slip into the darkness upon this night. Come to think of it, when was the last time he ate anything? He pondered for a moment but could not recall. His body was still not demanding for a meal… Not too much anyway. Perhaps later on this day he'd fetch himself something when they rested again. Hours ticked by too slow for him and by dawn, he was still up, eyes closed…No, he was somewhat up. The demon was aware of the things around him, half in and half out of it but could hear, smell, and feel the child move ever so lightly upon him. And suddenly, he heard something approach from his left and the weight upon his lap was removed, leaving behind a light chill with the lack of body heat. Eyes opened and glanced over to the being…. Rin…. Relieving him of the child. She smiled down to him, holding the hanyou close before moving towards Kagome again.

Kagome pushed herself up weakly as she reached out for the child that was placed in her arms by Rin who was smiling who was ready to play, but new the child would need a few more hours before the child was fully healed. "Rin What do you want for breakfast I brought some fresh fruit with me pick out what you want to snack on."


End file.
